


Dancing

by crmsndragonwngs



Series: Perfect AU [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Practice Piece, Unhealthy Relationships, implied sex, jack!Arima, mildly ooc for eto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crmsndragonwngs/pseuds/crmsndragonwngs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He seems to cut her, straight to the bone, and his eyes are gunmetal grey in the half-light, slicing through her mind as if he <i>knows</i>.</p>
<p>But that’s impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

They clash, with steel and teeth and flesh, and if Eto didn’t know any better, she’d think they were dancing. He twists and slashes at her kakuja, his glasses splattered with blood and RC cells, and even though there are no nerves in this shell, she thinks she can feel it. He seems to cut her, straight to the bone, and his eyes are gunmetal grey in the half-light, slicing through her mind as if he _knows_.

But that’s impossible.

The thought strikes her harder than any of his blows, and she backs away, the pavement cracking beneath her massive claws.

He stops, eyeing her languidly, and straightens, lifting his chin and angling his head to assess his new surroundings.

She stands as still as her kakuja will allow, the shifting of cells making her sway enough that Arima’s head turns to follow her, and stares at him from behind the dark window of the Owl’s one eye. He cannot know who she is. He would not have allowed her to go by unnoticed. He would not have allowed their...whatever they were to continue if he knew. Would he?

_“Did you like it?” Her voice a purr as she traces the hard line of his jaw with one fingertip. He hums, but his face does not change. She frowns, pinches his cheek hard, harder until his eyes slide in her direction, and then asks again. “Did you like it, Kishou-san?”_

_“Yes.” And that is the only answer he gives her. She huffs, drags her nails down his neck and across his chest, and contents herself to making him more vocal in other ways._

Maybe he would.

He dashes at her again and she reacts on instinct, throwing shards at him, trying to kill him because lust is not love and he would do the same, but he dodges her attacks as flawlessly as though he were in her head, speaking softly in her ear, telling her just how to move. Just how to roll her hips, how to flick her tongue, where to bite, where to suck.

She shudders, makes her kakuja smaller and launches into the air. Her claws sink into the building beside them, and she climbs and does not look back until she reaches the top.

Until she reaches the top and sees him standing stock still on the pavement below her, his quinque pointed to the ground even as he gazes skyward, at her and through her, his eyes glinting silver in the street lights that blink on with a metallic snap. 

She flees.

Right back to his apartment.

When he arrives, they do not speak. Instead, he unlocks the door, sets his take-out on the counter, and turns to her with nary a question in his gaze.

She steps forward, stands as still as her trembling legs will allow, then grabs him and kisses him hard.

Her intention is to take back the control he took from her without a word, but in the end, he puts his mouth to her ear and tells her just how to move. And just like before, if she didn’t know any better, she’d think they were dancing.

**Author's Note:**

> Related to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6271399). I've been giving thought to continuing this AU, and I've decided that this is the best way I can do that. I'm really not comfortable with writing smut, and I'm definitely not comfortable with posting any until I can get past whatever makes me so uncomfortable about it, so this will have to do for now. If I continue writing for this AU, then it is very likely I will post additions completely out of order with little to no continuity. All you really need to know is that they are both in their late teens early twenties, and that their relationship is almost entirely focused on hate sex. And yeah, they're both completely aware of who the other really is, but neither are sure if the other knows, so they pretend that they don't. If that makes sense.


End file.
